


“I don’t like it when you fight”

by Fierylibraa26



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ben is there to help her after, F/M, benverly - Freeform, bev gets in a fight, mentions of Stanlon-like blink and you’ll miss it, the others are only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierylibraa26/pseuds/Fierylibraa26
Summary: Bev gets in a fight, Ben helps her after
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	“I don’t like it when you fight”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a role play I did

Today was Ben and Mikes first football game. Bev stood in the stands with the rest of the losers as they cheered them on. Beverly and Ben have been together for almost 6 months now, as in love as they should be. Everyday Ben makes sure that he lets Bev know that he loves her, not even with always saying it, even though he does say it a lot, he just does little gestures that make her think ‘yeah, he loves me, and I love him’.   
Bev was smiling as his team was winning when she heard a girl that was somewhere behind her talking about Ben.   
“Oh my god number 12 is so hot, I’m gonna try and talk to him after the game” Bev heard.   
She turned red with anger, but she she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and calmed down a bit because she didn’t feel like getting upset and ruining his game with a petty fight.   
She thought about the day Ben came to her with his jersey. He told her he chose number 12 since her birthday was on July 12th. She smiled so hard and blushed so heavily, she thought she probably looked insane. Ben just kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly.   
That was one of her favorite moments with him and she had a lot to choose from.   
It was the last inning or something and they were destined to win with the score being 63-52. She watched Ben catch the ball and run into the end zone with it, just as the game ended The crowd erupted into cheers and so did the team.   
The losers were probably screaming the loudest. She watched as Stan went down to go and give Mike hugs and kisses and to congratulate him on the win. Bev watched Ben take off his helmet and run his hand through his hair with a huge smile on his face.   
The sight made her heart speed up a bit as she began to make her way down the stands. While she was walking, she saw a girl walk down and walk up to Ben. She stood still for a second and just watched. It was clear she was flirting by the way she was standing. She was laughing way too much and set one of her hands on Bens arm.   
Bev decided to stop watching and walked over. Once Ben saw her, his face immediately lit up.   
She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. “Hi” she said once they parted   
“Hi honey” he said to me and I giggled a little.   
Every time he calls me a pet name it just makes me blush and laugh.   
I glanced at the girl and looked her up and down “Whose this?” I asked   
“This is Kacey, she was just telling me how she enjoyed the game”   
I raised my eyebrows in fake exasperation   
“Oh, nice” I gave her a fake smile   
She gave one right back “So, this your girlfriend?” She asked Ben   
He nodded “Yes”   
“Really?”   
He looked confused “Yes”   
Kacey laughed at little   
“The hell is so funny?” I said angrily   
“Oh nothing, just, I don’t know why he would settle for you when this school has so many other girls that would help your image”   
Ben frowned as Bev stood up straighter and detangled herself from Ben.   
“You wanna fucking repeat that?” Bev said as she got close to the girls face   
She just shrugged and crossed her arms “And if I do?”   
Ben grabbed Bevs shoulder in an attempt to pull her back, but he forgot that Bev could use her feet. She lifted up one of her legs and kicked the girl in the side of her stomach.   
She fell down as she held her stomach and cried out in pain as her friends came down to help her fight. Ben let Bev go and let her do what she had to do. In the end, those other 3 girls had many cuts and bruises on them while Bev had a split lip and a bruise on her cheek.   
Ben had taken her back to his house after the whole altercation and showered there as to the gym showers. After he was done, he sat Bev down and cleaned her up.   
He started off with cleaning the cuts on her hands. “Are you ok?” He asked her   
She nodded “I’m good”   
“You didn’t need to do that” he said softly “I don’t like when you fight”   
“I know and I’m sorry, but she made me mad”   
“And I get that, but you didn’t need to kick her”   
She shrugged “She shouldn’t have flirted with you”   
He chuckled and shook his head and went to fix her lip.   
“She wasn’t flirting with me” he said   
“Yes she was, you just never notice when girls do, remember that girl from the cafe when we went out to the cabin for spring break?”   
He nodded   
“She was totally flirting with you and you didn’t realize”   
“Ok, maybe she was, but it shouldn’t matter because you know that you’re the only one for me, been that way since we were 13”   
Bev smiled softly at him “I know, it just gets me mad”   
He stood up and cupped her cheeks and kissed her softly, being mindful of her lip.   
She smiled softly against his lips.   
“I love you” he told her once he pulled away   
“I love you too, sorry I got in a fight at your game”   
“No worries”   
She smiled and leaned back against his bed. “Wanna nap with me?”   
He smiled and nodded, going to lay next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.   
He kissed her head “Sleep well baby” he said softly as he closed his eyes.   
She grinned and kissed his cheek as she fell asleep beside him.


End file.
